


Quickie

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, emeto, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: Miles doesn't feel so good.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old and really weird, but it's been sitting in my drafts for at least a year so I decided to post it. If vomit squicks you out then maybe don't read this.  
> Post-canon, pre-established relationship

Miles was crouched over the toilet, hugging the porcelain in his arms and staring blankly into the clear water.  He could hear the static from the tv outside of the bathroom and it was buzzing in his skull, making him feel even sicker.

“Miles?” Waylon peeked in, worried.  Miles groaned in response. “Do you need anything?”

“Water,” He choked out, resting his head on the side of the toilet seat. Waylon disappeared and came back moments later with a plastic cup of ice water. Miles took it and chugged it down, bearing no mind to his roiling stomach.  He set the cup down next to him and hunched over, water and bile spewing out and into the bowl. 

Waylon crouched next to him and began rubbing soothing circles on his back.  Miles turned his head so he was looking up at him. 

“Anything else?” He asked. Miles shook his head. Waylon slid his hand comfortingly down his back, rubbing spots here and there before resting on his hip. “Did you eat too much?” Miles nodded at that before letting out a long sigh.  Waylon’s hand creeped around to the front of his hip, settling on the area right above Miles’ crotch. 

“What are you gonna do?” Miles was confused, slightly.  He received a gentle smile in return, and Way slid his hand over his crotch, squeezing lightly.  Miles shut his eyes and willed himself to relax. The hand was warm, comforting, and he was getting a bit worked up as his hand squeezed and prodded at him.  He slipped his hand underneath the hem of his pants and just paused for a moment before tugging Miles’ dick out.

Miles lurched forward suddenly, vomiting into the toilet again. Waylon didn’t move his hand and Miles didn’t push his hand away either. 

“Let it all out,” Waylon cooed and began to play with his dick.  Miles let out quiet noises as he did, letting himself enjoy it. It didn’t take long before he came, spilling over sloppily onto his boyfriend’s hand. “Do you feel any better?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
